Cher Père Noël
by Macarousse
Summary: Alfred écrit sa lettre au père Noël, mais il se rend compte qu'il a oublié quelque chose...


**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**Oui oui c'est encore moi /PAN. Cette fois on m'a demandé un USCanada. Et comme c'est bientôt Noël, c'est un USCanada de Noël (plus original tu meurs 8D). **

**Bon, Hetalia ne m'appartient pas blabla, mais j'veux bien acheter Ice à 170 yens moi ! *ouijesorsoupoussepas*. Pis ceci est pour xNokiko ~**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p>« <em>Cher père Noël,<em>

_Pour Noël, je voudrais tout plein de figurines d'actions, avec que des super-héros, et pas cette tache de Batman, il a pas de super pouvoirs, il craint. Et puis aussi, j'aimerais des hamburgers pour le réveillon, parce que la dinde c'est bon, mais je passe le réveillon chez Arthur, et il ne sait pas la cuisiner, la dinde, alors il vaut mieux qu'on mange chez Mc Do._

_Et aussi, je veux la dernière console que Japon a sortie, parce qu'elle a l'air trop géniale et il faut que je me fasse des parties avec Matthew…_ »

Amérique s'interrompit dans la rédaction de sa lettre. La mine au-dessus de la feuille, il relisait ses derniers mots. Et il se sentit un peu… Bête. Matthew. Il avait complètement oublié d'inviter Canada à passer le réveillon avec eux. Il s'était simplement incrusté chez Arthur, ajoutant un couvert à la table des anglais, parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer Noël tout seul. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à Canada. Il aurait pu passer Noël avec son frère après tout…

Il ne savait même pas si Canada avait quelque chose de prévu pour Noël, s'il le passait avec Cuba, ou France. Amérique sortit son téléphone, prêt à envoyer un message à son frère. Il s'aperçut alors que le dernier message qu'il avait envoyé datait de la semaine dernière. Horrifié, il se mit une baffe mentale. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et reposa les yeux sur sa lettre. Le blond reboucha son stylo, le père Noël pouvait bien attendre un jour de plus avant de recevoir ses doléances.

L'américain enfila un manteau, une écharpe, des gants et des bottes de neige avant de filer dans le froid. Il s'affala sur le siège avant de sa voiture et mit le pied au plancher, faisant néanmoins attention aux plaques de verglas, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de se tuer à une semaine du réveillon.

Le voyage en voiture fut long, comme d'habitude. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il chantait à tue tête des chansons de Noël, ses doigts pianotant sur le volant de la voiture Ford. Surveillant la route, il se laissant parfois distraire par les étendues enneigées de son pays, puis de celui de son frère. Amérique aimait bien l'hiver, même si ça lui rappelait Russie, voir les paysages recouvert d'un manteau blanc était toujours une source de fascination pour lui. Et les maisons décorées pour Noël achevaient de rendre le tableau plus magique encore.

Arrivé devant la maison de Canada, Amérique freina et se gara dans l'allée, à côté de la petite berline de son frère. La neige craquant sous ses pieds, il avança jusqu'à la porte de bois rouge et écrasa le bouton de la sonnette, pressé que son frère lui ouvre. Non pas qu'il se les caillait sévère, mais pas loin.

Une tête blonde apparu derrière la vitre de l'entrée, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur le canadien, qui accueillit son frère avec un grand sourire. Affublé d'un pull rouge de Noël, le blondinet le fit entrer et le débarrassa de son manteau couvert de neige.

« Oh beh ça sent bon chez toi bro' ! Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Amérique, en sentant la délicieuse odeur sucrée qui émanait de la cuisine de Canada

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse du canadien avant de partir fouiner dans la cuisine. Il eut immédiatement la réponse à sa question en voyant la pile de pancakes chaud et la poêle qui crépitait. Son ventre se mit alors à parler à sa place.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un bro' ?

_ N… Non… J'avais juste faim…

_ Ca te dérange pas que je partage ton goûter alors ?

_ Bi… Bien sûr que non, j'ai assez de Maple po-pour nous deux ! »

Amérique, poussant un rire tonitruant que l'auteur est incapable de retranscrire, s'attabla devant la pile de pancakes alléchants, regardant son frère s'affairer à finir la pâte avant de commencer. L'américain avait beau être un estomac sur pattes, il n'en restait pas moins un minimum poli, surtout avec son frère (comment ça « seulement » ?).

Les deux frères passèrent une après-midi tout à fait normale, autour d'une plâtrée de pancakes et de sirop d'érables. Amérique savourait ces moments simples où ils oubliaient parfois leur condition de nations. Où ils n'étaient rien d'autre que deux frères riant ensembles comme des gamins. Amérique en oublia même la raison de sa venue, trop content qu'il était de passer du temps avec son frère, et de l'éclater à Mario Kart.

Puis, la nuit commença à tomber, incitant l'américain à prendre congé. Après avoir fini premier à la course, il se leva dans l'intention de prendre son manteau et de s'en aller.

« … Alfred ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu ne vas pas rentrer par ce temps… T'as vu ce qui tombe ? Tu n'y verras rien !

_ … Je suis le héro ! Je peux rentrer quand je veux et par n'importe quel temps !

_ … Peut-être, mais… Je préfèrerais que tu n'essayes pas. Allez, restes donc ce soir, on mangera des frites ! »

Avec un sourire, Amérique accepta l'invitation de son frère. Il avait un peu espéré que Canada l'invite à rester, parce que conduire sous la neige en pleine nuit, il n'était pas trop chaud pour le faire. Et puis il n'était pas con non plus, valait mieux rester au chaud et attendre le lendemain que de risquer de se retrouver coincé en pleine cambrousse.

L'américain resta donc dormir chez son frère, squattant la chambre d'ami souvent vide et emplissant la maisonnée de ses ronflements plutôt bruyants. Au petit matin, la neige avait cessé de tomber, et Amérique devait rentrer chez lui. Le manteau fermé et ses gants à moitié mis, il se souvint alors de la raison qui l'avait poussé à rendre une visite à son frère.

« Oh ! Matthew, tu as quelque chose de prévu pour le réveillon de Noël ?

_ … Be… Ben oui… J'vais chez Arthur, avec toi, t-tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

_ … Hein ? Je te l'avais déjà demandé ?

_ Non, mais Arthur m'a invité dès qu'il a su que tu viendrais.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt…

_ Ce n'est rien, je sais bien que je ne suis pas au cœur de tes préoccupati-…

_ C'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que je… Matthew, ne crois pas que tu ne comptes pas pour moi, bro'.

_ Je sais. » fit Canada avec un sourire

Il avait toujours su. Malgré les pitreries continuelles de son frère, il savait qu'il l'aimait, autant que lui. Et tant qu'il savait qu'une place dans le cœur de l'américain lui était réservée, Canada ne pourrait lui en vouloir.

« _Cher père Noël,_

_Oublie les jouets pour moi cette année. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ma famille aille bien, et que tout le monde soit heureux._

_Merci,_

_Alfred._

_PS : Par contre, le nouveau Captain America là… Il me tente bien…_ »


End file.
